High School Crush
by zebraprintlover101
Summary: Nudge and her family just moved to a new town a few months ago. She starting a whole new school. And what happens when you have a major crush on the blond headed cutey? Find out NIGGY and a little FAX! R&R!


A/N I deleted my story of Nudge and Iggy because their were too many error and it wasn't going the way I wanted it to go, but now I want to redo my story. I wanted to try an all human story though for this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. All of that belongs to James Patterson.

NUDGE POV

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Groaning, I turn over and hit the snooze button on the stupid thing. Throwing the covers off of myself, I sling my feet over the bed standing up. On my way to the bathroom I stop and look in the mirror. Long mocha brown hair, dark black eyes, and a tired looking face. Nothing special about me. Yawning tiredly I stretch and make my way toward the bathroom.

I jump into the warm shower letting the water run down my body to relax me. Today was the day, the first day of school. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. After getting out of the shower and wrapping up in my whits soft cotton, personally made robe and wrapping my hair in a tight pony tail, I make my way out of the bathroom.

I open the door of the bathroom and was instantly met by the cold rush of air. I breathe deeply trying to calm my nerves. Calm down, I scold myself. Its just the first day of school. It's true though, it wasn't just the first day of school. You see, my family moved here about four months ago. Just my luck though, we moved two days prior to everyone getting out for the Summer. I was relieved to say the least.

Now when I said my family I meant my mom; Miranda, my dad; Roger, and my older brother Matthew. Matt is 18 and left for college just two weeks ago and saying goodbye to him was tough. Matt and I have always been really, close he is like my best friend.

Now I'm here home alone because you see my parents are these big time lawyers and they travel all over the place to where most of my life it was just me, Matt, and some nanny that would do the essentials for us until our parents got home. That's how me and Matt became so close.

Here is some stuff about me though. My name is Nudge and I love fashion, reading, shopping, and swimming. I'm 16 years old and will be starting my senior year in about, oh, 2 hour. Okay time to freak out again! I am so freaking nervous about this. Not just a new town, but a new school. New people.

I slide open the doors to my walk- in closet and browse my options. After trying on many different outfits and 30 minutes of debate, I decide on a V neck red Acrombie shirt that's not too low with black skinny jeans and rainbow Vans. I look over myself in the mirror and applied some eyeliner with a touch of mascara and some pink lip gloss. Approving of what I looked like, I brush hair and decide to leave it cascading down my back in loose mocha curls.

I brush my teeth and swiftly grabbed my messenger bag from the corner making sure I had all the supplies I needed before zipping it up and heading down the stairs. As soon as I enter the living room I'm met with a disappointing silence that is engulfing the house. I knew my parents loved me, but sometimes I think their work came before their kids.

I grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle from the refrigerator. I ate slowly and stayed stuck in my thoughts. I was brought out of my trance by the shrieking of me phone. I jump startled before making my way across the kitchen answering my phone seeing that it was Matt.

"Hey Matt"

"Hey Nudge, you okay?" Worry colored his tone as he spoke.

"Yeah, just nervous. You know?"

"I get it, remember if you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks Matt, I have to go or I'm going to be late for school."

"Yeah I have to go to, classes start soon. Love you baby sis."

"Love you too." I answer as the phone went dead. I see I have 30 minutes until I have to get to school so I decide why not be early and check out my surroundings. I head out the door and climbed into my Mercedes Benz and turned the key, hearing the car come to life.

Here we go.

A/N Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. Next will be school and Iggy will come in soon after. Thanks for reading.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
